kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wheel
|anime = #J36/#E32 - #J91/#E91 |type = Transformational |hat = Backwards red baseball cap, features white stripes and a winged star at the front of the cap as of Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Transforms into pink/red wheel with a star on the hubcap. |elements = None. in Kirby: Squeak Squad, Fire, Ice, or Electric depending on terrain. Requires Copy Scroll |powers = Rides on water and lava (after Kirby's Adventure), breaks Metal Blocks (Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land only) |icon = |enemies = Wheelie, Yellow Golem, Transformer. |mini-bosses = Grand Wheelie |bosses = Wiz's Car, Paint Roller's Car |helper = Wheelie }} Wheel is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities. General Information The Wheel ability is made for getting to places fast and taking out enemies along the way. Normally wearing a backwards red baseball cap, Kirby can turn into a big pink wheel that zooms along the ground, destroying nearly any foe or obstacle and making Kirby almost completely invulnerable - he is susceptible to damage only when turning. An obvious downside to this is that although he is fast and damages enemies on contact, he is very hard to control, especially because he is incapable of jumping in some games. The Wheel ability is best used on flat terrain and in places where projectile-throwing enemies are sparse. The Helper for this ability is Wheelie. Kirby can board this Helper to become Wheelie Rider, a pseudo-ability that behaves very similar to the regular Wheel ability. With the Copy Scroll in Kirby: Squeak Squad, whenever Kirby drives over sparks, flames, or ice, he will take on the properties of the element. Ice Wheel can freeze water he rides over, Fire Wheel can burn bushes, and Spark Wheel generates sparks on water and metal. If Kirby is colored using Spray Paint, the Wheel will change to match that color. In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Wheel received a charge move which increases Kirby's speed. The ability hat was given extra detail as well; it now has white lines and a star on it. Wheel is a Mode for Robobot Armor in Kirby: Planet Robobot. Move Set Robobot Armor Mode ''Kirby Air Ride'' In Kirby Air Ride, Wheel can be obtained by inhaling a Wheelie (or Wheelie Bike) in Air Ride mode, or by collecting its patch in City Trial and in several of its Stadiums. As it is a Copy Ability, only Kirby can transform, and not Meta Knight and King Dedede. While in Wheel Form, Kirby turns into a faceless wheel with two circles containing a star on both sides. He has above average speed, and is slightly less maneuverable than most Air Ride Machines. The player can pick fast machines to cover straights and use Wheel (or Wing) to cover sections with turns - this is especially important in checking off several time attack checkboxes. ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Wheel Kirby appeared in both racing-themed episodes of the anime, where it's naturally the most useful. It keeps the same look, with Kirby turning into a pink tire with a star-shaped hubcab, but gains no extra powers - just pure speed. Even when it looks like all is lost, Wheel Kirby can zoom past all opposition. It's his fastest ability after Jet, though he does still get tired after a while. In the transformation sequence, Kirby waves a checkered flag around until a tire hits him and he spins around, then the tire appears on his head where it turns into the red cap, which Kirby fixes so it's on backwards. Transformation Sequence Flavor Texts Related Quotes Trivia *Wheel Kirby's hat looks similar to the hats of Yo-yo, ESP and Paint Kirby, but with a different color palette in each case (Yo-yo's is purple, ESP's is blue, Paint's is gray). *Wheel Kirby's artwork for ''Kirby's Adventure shows the wheel that Kirby turns into as gray instead of pink. The wheel also has a face in the artwork, which is not present in any game. *Like other Copy Abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad, part of the ability's color is affected by Spray Paint (in this case, the tire Kirby transforms into). *In Kirby: Squeak Squad, when Wheel Kirby is standing still, every few seconds he will fix his cap. *While Wheel did not appear in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Needle can roll into enemies with a dash attack similar to Wheel. *Wheel is the only Copy Ability in Kirby: Triple Deluxe that returned from a previous game that does not make an appearance in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. *Rocket Start may be a reference to Sonic the Hedgehog's Spin Dash, as both involve revving up on a spot before rolling at top speed. Artwork KA Wheel.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' File:Wheel.jpeg|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Wheel.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' HnK_Wheel.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' File:Wheel.JPEG|''Kirby Air Ride'' KCC Wheel.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Wheel 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' File:Wheel.PNG|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' image:wheel.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KPR Robobot Wheel.png|Wheel Robobot Armor Mode from Kirby: Planet Robobot Gallery KA_Wheel_Screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSSWheel.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Wheel_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KNiD_Wheel.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSqSq_Wheel_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSSU_Wheel.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Wheel_2.PNG|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KPR_Wheel.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Pause Wheel Robobot artwork.png|Wheel Robobot Armor Mode from Kirby: Planet Robobot Sprites Ability Kirby Wheel 2920.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Ability Kirby Wheel 3035.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby and the Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad Ability Kirby Wheel 14765.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Other Ability Icons File:Adv wheel.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDC Wheel Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' File:WheeliconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' File:WheeliconKNIDLKATAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror File:Wheelicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' File:WheeliconKCC.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' File:WheeliconKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' WheeliconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' WheelIconKSSU3.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' WHEELICON.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' de:Rad es:Rueda fr:Roue it:Ruota ja:ホイール nl:Wheel Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Robobot Armor Modes